


Coming out is Never Schneesy

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Humor, Not to be taken remotely seriously, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: Coming out is never easy for anyone but for one Weiss Schnee, that sentiment is doubly true. The girl was so far back in the closet she could almost smell the crisp cold air of Narnia.A Freezerburn fic that deals with a super gay Weiss Schnee and a very hot Yang Xiao Long...





	1. 101 Rules to being a Schnee

Coming out is never easy for anyone but for one Weiss Schnee, that sentiment is doubly true. The girl was so far back in the closet she could almost smell the crisp cold air of Narnia.

As a Schnee, there were certain expectations she was bound to live up to. A Schnee was expected to act in an eloquent and proper manner at all times. Keep an excellent form, in and out of combat and never give themselves over to temptation, or distractions. Oh, and of course, no trips to the Isle of Lesbos, not even with a return ticket.

The human mind was a funny thing however, it never seemed to do what it was told. Many things can be controlled: actions, words and for the most part thoughts as well but, much to her chagrin, that last one was proving a little more challenging. 

You see the Schnee have a sort of unwritten set of rules, a code of conduct if you will. There were certain ways one was expected to behave and if you could imagine these rules written, simply picture a large leather book embossed with the words 101 Rules to being a Schnee. That would be about right.

Most of the rules Weiss could get on board with, it was simply the way she was raised. Class, decorum and an excellent dress sense were simply second nature to her. She had never questioned it, that was until now. 

Getting to the heart of the problem, if there really were 101 rules to being a Schnee then Weiss could safely say that it was rule one hundred and one that was giving her problems at this point in her life. And that problem was blonde headed and currently bending over in a way that would make a porn star blush.

It wasn't Yang's fault, of course, Weiss was sure it never occurred to her teammate the effect her nightly work out would have on her. Why Yang had to do her exercises in the middle of the dorm room she didn't understand, why couldn't she go to the gym like a normal person? If Weiss had ever watched a pornographic movie, which she most certainly had not, thank you very much. She could only imagine it would have the similar effect on her. Even in the heat of intense combat, she couldn't remember a time she had sweated this much, it was completely unacceptable.

Many people were homosexual, and in this day and age, it was rarely a problem. However, for Weiss, there were few things that could be worse. The Schnee family didn't have a family crest embossed with the motto, probably written in Latin, but if they did Weiss could easily imagine it saying something along the lines of, Gay is not okay, and never wear white shoes after labor day. 

Yes, her family was, unfortunately, extremely homophobic, but as Weiss attempted for the third time that evening to pull her gaze away from her sweating goddess of a teammate, she once again reinforced in her mind that her families homophobia was not an issue, since she was not gay. That's right Weiss Schnee had decided, she was not going to be gay, end of story. She was putting her foot down.

Of course, Weiss wasn't blind, she had noticed much like every guy in Beacon that Yang had some, shall we say, excellent qualities but she would pay that no mind since she wasn't gay, nope not one bit. Right now, however, Yang's work out wasn't leaving much to the imagination, not that she had imagined that kind of thing, perish the thought.

No, she wasn't lusting, it was simply admiration. Weiss was just admiring her teammates well worked out form. The hardest of her biceps, the firm washboard stomach, the bead of sweat slowly trickling down her front and between her breas...oh for the love of!  
If nothing else she had to stop staring, it was very unbecoming. Ladies do not stare, and especially not at that. With great difficulty, she pulled her eyes away from her teammate and settles them on the other two occupants of their dorm room. 

Her other two teammates were sat on Blake's bunk quietly getting on with their homework. Ruby had enlisted help with her math, definitely a subject that was not her forte. If you could beat the answers out of an equation with a giant Sniper-Scythe the occupants would be sat in a room full of shredded paper and an extremely happy Ruby Rose, alas that was but a petal covered dream. 

Normally Ruby would enlist her sister to help with her math homework since the blonde was freakishly good with numbers. Ruby had once joked that if Yang hadn't wanted to be a huntress she would have made a great accountant, to wit, Yang had jokingly replied something along the lines of that being a pretty easy decision to make, Huntress' get laid way more than accountants. 

Weiss had been momentarily tempted to comment that it wouldn't matter if Yang had the most boring job on the planet she would still be beating them off with sticks, or dual ranged shot gauntlets, whatever worked. 

As Weiss watched her teammates doing homework she noticed Blake's eyes on her and a small smirk playing on her lips. Nothing got past that damn faunus and Weiss was all too aware that Blake had seen her staring more than a few times. She had never said anything about it, at least not directly, but those looks spoke volumes so loud it could drown out the sound of Nora riding in on the back of a Nevermore. 

"Yang, your form is greatly improving." Although speaking to Yang, she never took her eyes off Blake. "Excellent posture." 

Yes, that would work. Blake would think she was simply admiring Yang's form from a purely professional standpoint. Which coincidentally was exactly what she was doing, definitely wasn't anything else.

"Thanks, Weiss, and if you want to work out more yourself I could give you some tips." 

Weiss glanced at Yang momentarily, offering her a small nod and smile in response. 

"I'm sure Yang wouldn't mind helping you build up a sweat." 

Belladonna: 1 - Schnee: 0. Damn her quick-witted friend. If looks could kill Weiss Schnee would have been a weapon of mass destruction and Blake Belladonna would be a pile of ash on the floor with a pretty black bow sitting on top of it.

This was not the first time this had happened. Blake had on a fair few occasions before entertained herself with her not so subtle witticisms and, although to both girls the implications of said banter shone out with all the intensity of thousand burning suns, much like the aforementioned Nevermore, they flew entirely over Yang's head.

Eyes met from across that room, the game was so unbelievably on.

"I'm sure I can manage myself," Weiss reply with a smirk, "You certainly seemed to enjoy, doing things yourself, Blake." 

Belladonna: 1 - Schnee: 1. It didn't take two sets of ears for Blake to hear the implications of those words, It was about as obvious to her as Ruby's undying love for Crescent Rose. 

"Oh, but Weiss," the girl in question steeled herself for another round a verbal shrapnel. "It's nowhere near as much fun alone, besides if you want to work up a really good sweat, it takes two to tango."

Weiss could only imagine that inside Blake's head she was doing a happy dance and shouting the words "get rekt" in front of a crowd of cheering spectators, all of which were also Blake.

Belladonna: 2 - Schnee: 1. 

"Blake's right, why don't you join me for my nightly sessions?" 

Dear sweet Yang, she knows not of what she speaks and the fact that her words had inadvertently given Blake the home field advantage. A million and one comebacks waiting to spring like an eager kitten jumping up at the sound of a can opener from three rooms away.

"How about it Weiss?" This is your captain speaking, all hands brace for impact. "Fancy a good sweaty session with Yang?"

Missing in action: Weiss Schnee's ability to form a witty comeback, if found please return, reward given. Clearly, the reward wasn't high enough. Somewhere in Blake's head, the crowd was cheering and the emperor was giving Weiss the thumbs down. 

It was time for a tactical retreat; figuratively speaking. Literally speaking, there was almost a Weiss shaped hole in the wall. However, in a rather less dramatic fashion, she simply pulled out some textbooks and averted her eyes from her dastardly nemesis.

She heard Blake chuckle. Game over: Winner: Blake Belladonna.

On a serious note, Weiss was fully aware that Blake didn’t mean any harm with her good natured teasing, it was just a game they played. Like cat and mouse, the irony of that statement notwithstanding. It was, however, a game Weiss was loath to admit she didn't emerge the victor of as often as she would have liked.

Weiss sighed, staring down at her textbooks. This kind of thing was happening more and more lately, the main focus of her attention being primarily Yang. There were plenty of cute boys on campus, but somehow they never seem to capture her eye. She had even tried flirting with them, which was an entirely hollow affair and normally ended, if the attention was returned, with the aforementioned Weiss shaped hole in the wall.

No matter how hard she tried the feelings seemed entirely unavoidable. She would smash them down, and they would just come popping back up like an endless game of whack a mole. Perhaps it was a good idea to talk to somebody about this, but that would require her to verbally admit more than she was prepared to do. 

Weiss shook her head. No, she would just stop staring at Yang and maybe get herself a boyfriend and forget about all those feelings and everything would be fine. Snow white, prince charming, no bitch stepsisters or poison apples. Everyone lived happily ever after.

Without her even finishing the thought her eyes had already drifted back to Yang inadvertently. 

Well, the best laid plans of mice and men. Pathetic, Schnee, pathetic.


	2. On Belladonna's Honor.

Blake Belladonna had always liked to think of herself as a pragmatist. She was a sensible, realistic thinker, although not accustomed to the odd flight of fancy. She also liked to think she had a good read on people. 

So, when she had met one Weiss Schnee two things had been apparent, the first being, well shit, she’s kind of a bitch. "The bow down and kiss my feet you peasant" type of girl. Her second thought, well shit, she is really, really gay. To date, only one of those perceptions had been proven wrong. 

Of course, she didn't have a problem with the girl's sexuality, why would she? She actually thought was rather cute how the strong confident heiress to the Schnee dust company would intermittently transform into a gay puddle on the dorm room floor. Sometimes it really was the highlight of an otherwise mundane school day.

As entertaining as it was, however, it was also rather frustrating. Weiss was clearly as gay as a row of pink elephants under a rainbow but the girl would deny the fact with fierce determination. Quite frankly she was fed up with it; it was time to take action.

Enter Blake Belladonna, the listening ear for all your gay problems, two sets in fact. Blake felt somewhat duty-bound to help the girl, she had been there for her during her slump a few months prior. Now to corner to the girl and force her to let the gay out. It shouldn't be too difficult, it was practically seeping from every pore of her being.

The first step in this process was an understanding of why Weiss was so incessantly hiding her sexuality in the first place. The most obvious conclusion: her family. It would stand to reason that her family may not exactly be happy with her coming home one day to proudly announce "Mum and dad, I'm the gayest person on Remnant, also here is my girlfriend, check out the puppies on that, am I right?" Of course, that's certainly not how Weiss would choose to broach the subject, but the thought was amusing. 

The other conclusion was that Weiss was simply unaware of it, this, however, seemed highly unlikely. It was about as unlikely as a starving man not understanding why he's staring incessantly a loaf of bread, certainly not hunger, it must be something else.

The reason Blake had taken it upon herself to be Weiss' knight in a flannel armor was simple. She knew what it was like to hide a part of herself from the people around her. Of course, her ears could be easily hidden by her bow, Weiss would have to wrap herself up like an Egyptian mummy to hide her true nature and incessant gawking.

It remained a mystery to Blake why she seemed to be the only one that had noticed this. It was so startlingly obvious that she was surprised the whole school hadn't thrown Weiss a parade by now. However, there was also the possibility that others had noticed and were just too polite to comment.

Cornering Weiss turned out to be less of a problem than she anticipated. As soon as she entered the dorm room, there was Weiss, not exactly cornered but good enough for her purposes.

Weiss was sat on her bed reading what appeared to be a fashion magazine. When she noticed Blake she quickly placed the magazine down with a blush. Maybe she was embarrassed about her choice in literature, or maybe it wasn't the fashion she was looking at. An amusing thought indeed, Weiss Schnee's high-class version of porn, Vogue.

And so it begins, operation Out a Schnee. On her Belladonna Honor she would not leave this room until Weiss Schnee was waving a rainbow colored flag and humming the chorus to I am who I am. 

"We need to talk." straight to the point, and why not? If she was going to get Weiss to spill her guts, there was little point in flowery pleasantries. 

"Oh, what about?" The response sounded much too at ease, poor girl had no idea what she was in for. Good, a false sense of security, probably for the best.

"You and I both know that I have been making some interesting observations about you lately," That was putting it mildly, "I think the time has come for us of to discuss them."

Everyone has had that moment after using the bathroom when they suddenly realize, to the horror, that there's no toilet paper. That look of annoyed shock was precisely how anyone watching would describe the look on Weiss' face at that moment, only worst, the shower is broken and there is no one home.

"I have no idea what you are referring to, Blake." Never in her life had Blake heard her name said with quite as much vitriol. It was like being spat at by an angry snake, right after punching it square in the face.

With a sigh so loud she wasn't aware she could exhale that much, Blake sat down right next to Weiss. "Listen, Weiss, You know exactly what I'm talking about and I want to help you, I want to understand."

Winging it was most definitely more Yang's style and Blake did briefly wonder if she should have planned this a little better. Perhaps a better approach would have been barging into the room, grabbing Weiss by the shoulders and shouting "Just be gay already, you useless lesbian!" But there was a fair chance Weiss wouldn't have responded well to that tactic and it really wasn't her style.

Another option would have been opening the conversation with "Well, that Yang sure is a fine piece of ass, hm, am I right?" but that was drifting even further from her personal comfort zone. It was times like this she wished she was just a little more like Yang.   
How would Ruby handle this particular situation? Most likely scenario, loads of hugs and reassurances that no matter what Weiss would always be her best friend forever. Blake was pretty sure she couldn't pull off that approach, coming from her, it would come across as more than a little strange. So there was only one option remaining, she would have to handle this the Blake way, although that normally meant burying herself in a good book, now was not the time.

"I just wanted you to know that if you can’t talk to anyone else about this, you can talk me." It seemed to be working, Weiss was definitely letting her guard down, although it still felt like trying to shoot an arrow through a brick wall.

Ever had one of those uncomfortable silences that seemed to drag on forever? All you can do is desperately try come up with something, anything to say to break it. At this point, even an out of tune rendition of Broadway show tunes would have been preferable and perhaps even a little fitting. 

"I've seen the way you look at girls!" Okay, so that was out there and it hung in the air like a bad smell after a particularly spicy curry. "I'm sorry but that just needed to be said." 

Blake was sorry, she actually hadn't meant to say that but the silence was growing unbearable. However, breaking it so abruptly was like farting in the middle of a library, not that she had ever done that. She had never done that.

It was then that something altogether completely unexpected occurred. It wasn't that Blake had any clue how Weiss was going to react to her sudden outburst but there were some likely scenarios. One of which was a rage so strong that the gates of hell its self would open up and swallow her whole. Oh how very dramatic, perhaps she should cut down on the horror novels.

Then there was simply more denial. Was there anything beyond Narnia? An intriguing thought. She wouldn't have been at all surprised by that outcome.

What did happen however was far more surprising. Right before her eyes, Weiss completely broke down like a child whose candy had been taken away, only worse, let's say it had been taken away by the grim reaper, who for some reason really has a penchant for sugared treats.

How do you react when someone breaks down on you? Blake couldn't help but wish there was a how-to guidebook on this subject. Dealing with Homosexual Related Breakdowns for Dummies would probably work. It might have been worth checking if that existed before embarking on this endeavor. She wouldn't have been surprised, there was one for pretty much everything else. 

"I'm sorry Weiss, I didn't mean to upset you," She really didn't. Upsetting Weiss, or Ruby for that matter, was akin to hitting a puppy with a brick, totally uncalled for and upsetting, with a side order of self-hate. 

"Blake, please," Weiss was sniffling. God Blake wished she had that book. "I can't talk about this."

Oh yes, you can! That was the thought, but it didn't find its way into the world. Blake didn't think, she just reacted.

Hugging someone that wasn't used to giving hugs is an odd experience. It was like hugging that drunk uncle at a wedding that you haven't seen in years and hardly know. It's uncomfortable, awkward and can't be over fast enough. Minus the smell of cheap tequila that's how Weiss must have felt when Blake moved in to hug her. 

The awkward moment stretched on for what felt like an eternity and then the silence returned. The mind-numbing silence. The ever-lingering silence. Oh, the existential horror of it all. The only thing missing with a soulful rendition of Sad World playing in the background. 

"Where are Ruby and Yang?" A rather unexpected question, given the circumstances.

"They’re sparing with Nora and Pyrrha, why?" Blake asked.

"I think you're right. I need to talk about this." 

Yes! Finally! Say it louder for the cheap seats at the back. Operation out a Schnee was far from complete but this was an extremely promising start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be loads of Yang and Ruby next chapter I swear!
> 
> Thanks for reading! please review you lovely people
> 
> Much love Freezerbunnies! <3


	3. Sick of Yanging Around

Contrary to popular belief a sizable rack and a blonde head of hair does not determine one's intelligence. Yang Xiao Long was the walking talking proof of this. Everybody to a certain extent judges by appearances and Yang was on the receiving end of this more often than most. Some may even say, "Check out the blonde with the tig ol bitties. Somewhere there must be a village missing its idiot.." but nothing could be further from the truth.

Yang was in fact, incredibly bright.

There was however one aspect in which Yang was completely oblivious and could most definitely fell into the category of "dumb blonde."

You see when it came to Yang one could probably shout, "Oh my god Yang, you're so hot!" Right in her face and she would most likely agree with you and turn the heating down. Fact was, when it came to matters of the heart, Yang Xiao Long was a straight up moron, figuratively speaking, literally speaking there was nothing straight about the girl.

Yang made no secret of her preferences; why would she? However, she also didn’t shout it from the rooftops. She would punch any one square in the face if they had an issue with her sexuality, but she didn’t feel the need to make a big deal out of it. To Yang it was simplify part of who she was, like being blonde or good at puns. She didn’t go around telling everyone she met "Oh hi, I'm Yang. I'm super gay by the way, is this seat taken.” That just wasn’t her, she just got on with life.

Some days getting on with your life can be far more enjoyable then others, today was one such day. Yang was partaking in one of her favorite activities; Sparring with her sister.

She couldn’t help but compare sparing with Ruby to attempting to fend off an angry bull terrier. Small, yet deadly, like a swarm of wasps; both incidentally things that could ruin a picnic.

Ruby ran at her like a red blur of adorable death. It was like being murdered by a kitten with a switchblade.

Yang swiftly dodged the attack, but it was a close call. She could feel the ghost of a steely touch on her upper arm. She knew there sparing could never do her any really harm, but she could almost imagine her gravestone if it did, "Here lays Yang Xioa Long, accidentally killed by her sister with a weapon that could also be used as a gardening implement." Of course, there was no real danger of that happening.

"Yeah! You nearly had her Ruby!"

Yang looked over to see Nora cheering from the side line.

Nora Valkyrie was another fine example of Armageddon in a panda onesie. The girl, though tiny, was a hurricane of reckless fury. No one would come off lightly after Nora's impromptu version of "It's hammer time."

"You’re getting better Sis." Yang said with a grin. She was never one for pointless flattery, Ruby really was improving. "Wanna take a break?"

Ruby nodded, slightly out of breath. "Yup! And thanks Yang." She smiled.

There was truly no sight in this world that Yang loved more than her sister’s smile. It was sweet and heart-warming. It made Yang feel like she needed to punch a grim to death before she transformed in a ball of pink fluff and completely ruined her cool reputation as a total badass.

She frankly didn’t care though, Ruby was her baby sister and she loved her dearly.

On the subject of mushy sisterly love Yang was becoming increasingly aware of the growing problem of late: boys. To be more specific, boys were starting to notice her sister and Yang didn’t like it one little bit. The issue came to mind that this very moment when Yang spotted a young man at the side of the training grounds not so subtly gawking at Ruby as if she was last drop of water in a desert dystopia.

Being the protective sister she was, Yang did feel the overwhelming urge to march over to him and stuff his head so far up his butt he would spend eternity wandering around looking for the light switch, but she held back. Of course guys were going to look at her sister, she was growing, and in all the right places unfortunately.   

Yang wasn’t unaccustomed to gawking, although normally it was directed at her, it had honestly gotten to the point where she barely noticed it anymore. She had noticed over the years that most of the attention she received seemed to be from guys, which was unfortunate, since she had about as much interest in them as she had of attending an academic seminar discussing fascinating rock formations run by Mr. Boring McOldFart.

Despite being, and she knew she was, a totally hottie, she had very little experience in the dating game. There wasn’t a week passed by where she wasn’t asked out at least once sometimes even twice, but she always turned them down. You see Yang wasn’t interested in any of them, she only had eyes for one person, but that’s another story.

A story that I’m going to tell right now in fact. Yang was aware that people shouldn’t assume sexuality, especially when they were not very good it, but she had been stuck on the idea since they met that Weiss Schnee was straight, as straight as an arrow to the knee, and sometimes just as annoying.

Despite being annoyingly straight Yang couldn’t seem to stop thinking about the girl and it was infuriating; like having an obnoxious song stuck in her head on a loop. It was the common lesbian condition, falling for the straight girl.

I know what you’re thinking and you’re right to think it, why hadn’t Yang picked up on all the gay gawking? But oh, she had, she was just used to girls staring at her. She had discovered early in her adolescence the reason was rarely anything but envy. Of course, the same had to apply to Weiss, even though Yang thought the girl was an absolute knockout, she didn’t have much to talk about in the chest department, as flat as two pennies on an ironing board. 

Yang wasn’t quite sure how she felt about the Schnee girl at this point, there was definite two L words involved but she wasn’t sure love was one of them, at least not yet, and she was thankful for that. If Blake’s books were anything to go by unrequited love did not sound fun.

However unrequited lesbian lust was proving just as unfun, it had annoying habit of sending her mind on a one-way trip down gutter ally, next stop, trying to keep quiet and deal with the aftermath.

It was getting on her last nerve, for months she hadn’t been able to think about anything else. It was an incessantly white noise in the back of her mind, or in this case, Weiss noise.  

“Yang? Remnant to Yang Xiao Long.”

For the moment Yang had totally forgotten that Nora and her sister were still present. She must have looked like a total moron, stood in the middle of the training ground staring into space. Sometimes being a hapless gay was quite damaging to her image.

“Sorry, what?” Be cool, and tone down the gay dreaming, this added up to more than half of her thought process daily. The outside world may have seen the cool as heck Yang Xiao Long but on the inside, she was a screaming mess of gay.

“You looked pretty deep in thought there, wanna talk it out?”

Nora was a good friend and if Yang was perfectly honest with herself, talking it out didn’t seem like a bad idea, but what was the point. Nothing was ever going to happen with Weiss, she had made her peace with that reality; perhaps it was time to look elsewhere.

There were plenty of attractive girls at Beacon, Pyrrha Nikos for example but then again Yang had seen the way she looked at Jaune. Another straight girl, she really needed to stop doing that. To the perfectly honest though it wasn’t always her fault, someone should make lesbians wear a badge or something it was entirely unfair to expect her to have functional gaydar.

“I’m good Nora,” better tune back into reality, a reality that was few less gay, unfortunately. “Was just thinking. Ever get something stuck in your head and it just won't go away?”

“You gotta be careful with that thinking malarkey, I tried it once.”

Yang laughed and sat down on the bench beside her sister and Nora. “Anything interesting happen?”

“I started thinking about pineapples, for like a whole day, nothing but pineapples.”

“How did you make it stop?”

“I ate one.”

Now there was an interesting solution to her Schnee problem. Yang had to shake the thought out of her mind, bad Yang! You can’t go around seducing straight girls; that was just bad homosexual etiquette.

“Yeah, that’s probably not going to work here.” She didn’t want to go into detail about why she couldn’t eat her problems away. “It's not something I can eat,” unfortunately.

“I think maybe that’s not the point,” Ruby spoke up, “like, I think it would work for anything, it’s more about confronting it.”

When did her little sister get so insightful? She really was too good for this world. In addition to admiring her sister’s wisdom Yang realised there was a lot of truth in it. Can’t stop thinking about food, eat it, if you can’t stop thinking about doing something, do it, of course except for murder and other such thoughts.

Perhaps the time had come for Yang to confront her problem head on, no matter what the outcome.

She tried to visualise various outcomes and how she would handle the situation. “Hey Weiss, nice day isn’t it? Oh and I’m totally gay for you by the way.” Nah, that didn’t sound right at all. “Roses are red, violets are blue, I’m totally gay and I hope you are too.” Perhaps that one would work, if she planned to confess her feelings in a greetings card or cheesy poetry. “Oh Weiss, if I could compare you to a summers day, please, please, please be gay.” Okay, this was getting slightly ridiculous.

She figured the best approach would just be total transparency. She honestly wasn’t sure if Weiss even knew she was gay, she didn’t hide it, but also hadn’t told her teammates out right. Ruby knew of course but her sister wasn’t one to go around outing people willy nilly.

Yang had made up her mind, she was going to confront Weiss Schnee and get this off her chest once and for all. It didn’t sound half as fun as eating the thoughts away, but maybe if things went well. Don’t go there Xiao Long, don’t go there.

Too late, next stop, gutter ally.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm sorry this took so long, I'll try from now on to get chapters out a bit faster. (life, tch)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading!! please don't forget to show me some love in the comments and/or kudos. (or if you REALLY liked it, you can even tip me on Ko-Fi https://ko-fi.com/ladyvalhalla feel free to add a lil dribble request too, cos ill prolly do it)


	4. A Far From Rosy Encounter

Ruby Rose is a special kind of person, an entirely remarkable individual, who despite evidence to the contrary did not consider herself entirely remarkable.  Aside from a penchant for dressing like little red riding hood with a grim reaper fetish she didn’t think herself particularly outstanding. You see as far as Ruby was concerned everyone was special in one way or another, and special attention should be paid to that, especially if it had the added bonus of drawing attention away from her. It begged the question, what made her such an interesting specimen of humanity?  A question only she had asked as it seemed everyone else just knew the answer.

Despite not thinking herself particularly special, Ruby did have people in her life that she thought were extraordinary individuals.  Two of which she had been observing a little more than usual lately.

Ever wondered what’s it’s like to be the gayest person on the planet? Well, Ruby hadn’t really thought about it much, but, she did know two people who would never have to wonder; they positively knew.

She had wondered, was there really anyone left in the whole school that hadn’t figured out that Weiss Schnee was as gay as pink champagne in a beauty parlour?  There was one person she knew of, and that person was her incredibly smitten and hopelessly gay sister.

The real question, as far as she was concerned, was how two people could gawk at each other to that extent and not be aware of it?  Quite frankly it belonged in an episode of _Ripley’s Believe it or Not_.

Ruby honestly didn’t get the appeal of this physical attraction shenanigans, what was the big deal anyway? She had once witnessed two students making out behind the bleachers next to the sparring yard, quite honestly it reminded her of one of those science fiction movies where the alien is chowing down on its victim’s face, why would anyone want that?

Of course, not everyone in this world raps to the same beat, and Ruby was more than aware that her sister wasn’t like her in this regard. Her mood may have been for the endless love of weaponry, but Yang only had eyes for one Weiss Schnee. Ruby had a fair idea that Blake was also aware of this since she was a keen observer of people and not completely blind. Ruby had observed her, observing Weiss, who was observing Yang, who was observing nothing because she was an oblivious moron! It was ridiculous.

Speaking of Weiss, what on Remnant had she been talking about for the last ten minutes?

Ever been listening to someone and just totally tune out? There can be several reasons for this: maybe they’re boring you to the point where you want to rip off your own arm just to have some form of macabre entertainment, or they’re aggravating you so much you would proceed use said severed arm to beat them to a bloody pulp. Neither of these things were the case right now; lucky for Weiss she wasn’t being boring or aggravating, just surprisingly animated.

People did tend to ramble, ramble and complain, the two biggest forms of human communication. Ruby was a repeat offender, she couldn’t necessarily judge, but this wasn’t at all common place for Weiss, complaining, yes, ramble? not so much.

What was she rambling about? Well, Ruby could tell you, but first she would have to tune her brain back into reality FM to do so. She did just that.

“And I don’t get why Yang can’t do it to be perfectly honest.”

“Right yeah, Yang.” Information retained. Weiss was talking about Yang. More information was required in order to disguise her inability to pay attention for more than five minutes.

Now to find out what Yang should have been doing. She didn’t want to be too obvious though, be cool, cunning, a conversational assassin. “So, yeah, Yang should be totally doing the thing. That she totally should have done, yup!” Nice!  No one would suspect at thing.

Eyes narrowed, and Ruby wouldn’t have been surprised to see a few tumbleweeds roll across the library…no one was meant to suspect a thing, suspicions were definitely being had.

“You have not been listening to a word I’ve been saying have you?”

“Your accusations wound me!” Weiss did not look amused.

“Fine! I wasn’t,” may as well just own up to it at this point, “but your like, weirdly chatty today, it’s kinda freaking me out.”

“I can’t be talkative?”  

“Totally can, but your normally not, so, yeah, it’s weird.”

Her intention was never to offend, however the expression on her partner’s face implied that she had certainly succeeded in doing just that. Ruby Rose: mood killer, not her usual MO, but it seemed she had inadvertently killed Weiss’ mood worse than a Buffalo at a bachelor party; unless it was buffalo wings, which no party was complete without.

“Well, my apologies if my good mood is inconveniencing you.”

There was the inevitable wave of guilt, but an entirely unnecessary wave. Ruby was in no way to blame for this. If rambling and complaining were the two main forms of communication, miscommunication was the primary. One could ramble and complain while simultaneously miscommunicating what they were rambling and complaining about, fascinating, and annoying, but mostly annoying.

“Its not like that, I’m just wondering what’s got you in such a good mood? Not that I’m complaining, I like it when you’re in a good mood.” Yup, Ruby Rose was a repeat offender in the fine art of rambling.

However, her words seemed to tame the bull and Weiss dropped the notable annoyance, as much as she could when in her presence anyway. Ruby was fully aware that when it came to Weiss she had an unending talent for getting on the girl’s last nerve. Even when Weiss was in a good mood, she could walk right in and kill it dead, it was like arriving at a barbecue only to waltz over and promptly pee on the bonfire. She had no idea how she was able to achieve this feat, if she did, it was likely she would attempt to harness the talent and use it for good, if that was somehow possible.

“If you must know, I had a small dilemma,” at least Weiss was talking to her, under normal circumstances Ruby would have expected to receive a glare so Icey it could sink the titanic, again. “And I’m in a good mood because I managed to resolve it.”

“Excellent, what was the dilemma?”

“It doesn’t need to be discussed further, like I said it’s been resolved.” She was bushing her off harder than cobwebs on an article of clothing, get it gone and hope the offending spider goes with it. “I already discussed it with Blake.”

Ruby was about to reply to that, although she wasn’t entirely sure with what, she just felt that a reply was imminent, however whatever that fascinating and no doubt insightful reply was going to be, she would never know, as she didn’t get chance.

“Hey! There you are.”

Take a moment to consider two very complicated emotions, excitement and nervousness.  Not too complex if experience individually but mix them together and the expression currently gracing her sister’s face did put Ruby in mind of a bouncy Labrador heartily trying to get to grips with a piece of sticky caramel toffee.

“Hi Yang!”

Ruby had a fair idea to the nature to her sister’s ambivalence. She wasn’t stupid, the conversation they had the previous day in the exercise yard had been as transparent as a window that wasn’t really a window but rather just a frame with no glass in it; so air, yes, as transparent as air. In other words, she knew exactly what her sister was wrestling with, thoughts so gay she wouldn’t have been surprised if rainbows had shot out of her ears.

“I’ve been looking for you,” clearly, she was talking to Weiss, who seemed to be particularly fascinated by nothing as an alternative to actually acknowledging her presence.

Clearly Yang was still wrestling with her decision to confront the object of her affection and Ruby felt like this might have been a good time to excuse herself. Yes, leave now and let them get this out in the open once and for all, then all this awkward gay tension could be put to bed, and she could go back to happily hitting things with Crescent Rose. Perhaps the tension wouldn’t be the only thing put to bed, but she didn’t want to think about that. Yes, most definitely a prudent time to excuse herself.

Another untimely interruption put any intentions of an exit strategy thoroughly out of commission. She could leave now, but what was the point, they were no longer alone anyway.

“S’up ladies!”

Ruby could theorise that if she were a person to be easily annoyed by others, who the kind of people to elicit that kind of response would be. In that hypothetical scenario one such person had just entered the library.

“Hello Neptune.”

The scenario was no longer hypothetical, Ruby was annoyed. Weiss had immediately greeted Neptune but hadn’t even offered her sister a small wave of acknowledgement.  To add insult to injury Yang had clearly also noticed this, she looked like someone had just kicked her puppy, stole her candy and thoroughly ruined Christmas.

“Well, hello snow angel.” He winked, and Ruby now saw her sister eyes flash with a hint of red. Oh, this was most definitely not good. “You ready to go?”

“Go where, where are you going?” She had to ask, although she was afraid she already knew the answer.

“We have a date.”

It was completely unknown to Neptune that he had just become an unwilling antagonist in this tale of calamity, nobody could honestly blame the guy, despite how tempting it was to do just that.

“Shall we,” chivalry wasn’t dead after all and Neptune held out his hand, Weiss took it, and nothing was right with the world anymore, if it ever was to begin with.

Ruby didn’t know what Yang was thinking at this exact moment but she could place a safe bet her thoughts were teetering somewhere in the middle of murder and heartache. Regarding her own musing, Ruby had only one thought.

What the hell had Blake Belladonna done!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit!! Was there perhaps a little bit of plot at the end!? *gasps* shocking... XD
> 
> Thank you for reading as always! If you like this story give it some love in the comments or hit on them kudos like a drunk at a singles bar. 
> 
> I also have a Ko-Fi (ko-fi.com/ladyvalhalla) so if you wish to support my writing even more head over there and do so. Leave a little request with it and I may do it for you.
> 
> Much love!!


	5. shocking, not at all shocking, revelation

The blunt edge of a completely unmaintained samurai sword could still cut through the silence like butter. Blake had yet to speak, Ruby hadn’t said a word, Yang was most likely out killing something, and no one could blame her because Weiss was out on a date, with a guy.

This statement in of itself was ludicrous. If the two remaining members of team RWBY were to be overly dramatic about it, the very thought was enough to tear the universe asunder and open up a parallel one where everything was backward. In fact, Blake wasn’t sure that wasn’t the universe she was currently living in.

Ruby was glaring at her, which wasn’t common for the girl and honestly came off as far cuter than it was intimidating. She could easily compare it to being glared at by a cat when you piss it off. They try to get you attitude but all the fluff gets in the way of the sass.

“What did you say to her?” Intimidation and hide pitched voices did not go hand in hand.

“What makes you think I even spoke to her about this?” It was a fair question, Ruby hadn’t been present for their little heart to heart.

“I know things, I’m more observant than you think I am. Plus she told me.”

“Did you spy?”

“Also that.”

When Blake had approached Weiss, her only intention had been to give the girl a push to be more honest with herself, she had not meant to become liable for all her sexuality-related mishaps. If Weiss had elected to ignore her, that wasn’t her fault.

“If you were spying then you know what was said.”

“I only heard the gist.”

Blake sighed and pinched the bright of her nose. This is why she mostly preferred a good book over people. People were complicated, drama orientated, and let’s face it, super annoying most of the time. The latest issue of ninjas in love had never blamed her for somebody else’s sexual identity crisis. It may have triggered a few of her own, but that was different story altogether.

“Look Ruby, All I told her was that hiding who you are is never fun.” She had said a lot more and omitted a lot of things she wanted to say. One thing Blake had always admired in herself was her ability to not speak without thought, unlike some people who would remind nameless, Yang Xiao Long.

“Then why is she out on a date with Neptune?”

“I don’t know!” Blake cried out in frustration, “Maybe we are wrong; maybe she is straight.”

Yang Xiao Long is the master of stealth and subtlety in combat, Ruby Rose has absolutely no interesting weaponry, Blake Belladonna has never read a book in her life. Any of these statements spoken out loud would have had the same impact, dirty rotten lies.

“Blake are you okay?” The genuine concern in Ruby’s voice nearly made Blake laugh out loud. “You didn’t hit your head or something, did you?”

“That’s a fair question.” It really was. What was she thinking when she had made that ludicrous statement? So much for priding herself on not speaking without thought. “Ruby, I think we should step back from this, if Weiss is gay, we should leave her to-“

“Weiss is GAY!?”

Remember what was said about Yang being the master of stealth and subtlety? That statements suddenly didn’t seem quite so ridiculous. If Blake hadn’t been so shocked she might have actually been proud.

“Yang, I thought you were out killing things?”

“I was, things died, I’m back…did you say Weiss is gay?”

The cat was out of the bag, if it was ever really in the bag in the first place. Blake still couldn’t quite get over that Yang hadn’t already figured out for herself what everyone in the free world seemed to know. So, the cat was only in Yang’s bag? Okay, let's try this again, Yang Xiao Long was carrying around a cat that held the secret, not so secret sexual preferences of Weiss Schnee and that cat was out, unlike Weiss Schnee.

Neither girl quite knew how to respond to this sudden shocking, not at all shocking, revelation. So, they sat and they stared at Yang until they were left with a silence that was far too tempting to break with fart noises, although that was far more Ruby’s style than her own. It would have been highly inappropriate.

“I’m having a really hard time dealing with the fact that this is news to you.”

Yang was now sitting on Weiss’ bunk and the look on her face was something to behold. Imagine being completely broke only to find ten dollars in your jacket pocket, like that, only better because in this case, it was like finding a piece of paper with “Weiss Schnee is gay you may stand a chance” written on it.

If Blake hadn’t been sure of her team mate’s attraction before, she most certainly was now. There was no denying it, she looked like she had just won the homosexual jackpot, if you can imagine such a thing.

“Wait!?” The cogs were turning in Yang’s head, they could practically hear them, like a million little hamsters running a marathon in their wheels and getting absolutely nowhere. “But Weiss is out-“

“No, she’s not that’s the problem.” Ruby interrupted.

“With Neptune, she’s OUT with Neptune.”

“Oh, yeah, that thing.”

Blake could hear it coming before it did, an incoming shit storm of blame, brace yourself.

“It’s Blake’s fault.” There it was…

“Well, I didn’t see you trying to do anything.” She wasn’t wrong. Despite the fact that every single person in the school seemed to be screamingly aware that Weiss was a weapons-grade closet case, she had been the only one to act.

“Blake…can you honestly imagine me having a heart to heart with Weiss about sexuality, I mean just picture it.”

She did, and immediately wished she hadn’t. Ruby was right, that wouldn’t have ended well at all. There were several likely outcomes, the most extreme of which being an untimely death as Weiss threw her into an icy abyss of her own making, but that was probably the books talking again. She seriously needed to lay off the dramatic angsty stuff. To be real for a moment, scary I know, it would more likely end with an annoyed Weiss pushing herself even further back into the closet and dating the entire male population of the school to prove a point…I did say it would be scary.

Speaking of scary, Yang was glaring at her, and she definitely had her sister beat on the glare factor scale. “What did you do?”

“I seriously didn’t do anything.” She knew her teammates were not angry with her, just mostly concerned about Weiss. “To be perfectly honest, I thought she had come around. She left looking quite happy, like she had it worked out. I thought I had helped.”

The glare had disappeared and Blake was glad of it. Ruby glaring was uncomfortable enough but at least that didn’t come with the added fear of suddenly bursting into flames.

“So, she’s really gay?” The astonishment in which Yang asked the question was laughable.

“Really, really gay yeah.” Ruby seemed just as amazed by her sister ignorance.

As Blake closely observed Yang she could practically see an internal battle taking place. Yang Xiao Long Vs her own half-baked decision-making skills. The girl was far from stupid, but she did tend to be impulsive. She could only imagine the scenarios taking place inside the mind of Yang at that moment.

Scenario one: Crashing the date. Yang running into whatever fancy restaurant Weiss had taken her date too and proudly proclaiming that she was the one worthy of the love of Weiss Schnee. In Yang’s head this would go down extraordinarily well and Weiss would jump into her arms and they would walk off into the sunset together, proving once and for all that the happy ever after in fairy tales were not a load of bologna.

If Blake had to make an educated guess, she would say scenario two involved fire and extreme acts of violence, but that Yang would pass over that idea quickly, so she did the same. Imagining her partner busting into a restaurant and promptly setting her teammate's date on fire wasn’t a visual image she wanted to linger on too long.

The third and most likely scenario was that Yang would simply wait for Weiss to return from her date and then confront her and this seemed all the more likely when Yang started taking off her boots. She clearly wasn’t planning to storm any restaurants barefoot, in fact, she probably wouldn’t even get in, no shirt, no service probably extended to shoes.

“What you gonna do?” Ruby asked the question they were both thinking.

The wheels had clearly stopped turning in Yang’s head and now she was grinning like a teenage boy who had just discovered his father’s hidden stash of porn. “I’m going to succeed where Blake failed.”

This again. So, Blake couldn’t claim to be good at pushing homosexuals out of the closet. She wasn’t exactly sad about it, this wasn’t a skill she needed on her resume. She just wanted to help her hapless teammate to be comfortable with herself and finally put an end to all the awkward, albeit highly amusing tension.

Hopefully, Yang would succeed in whenever plan she had in mind and that it wasn’t something that would leave the school in a large pile of ashes to blow away in the mid-morning wind. Yes, she wasn’t looking forward to next week’s exams but the total destruction of the school wasn’t the extreme way she wanted to get out of doing it.

“Yang, what do you have in mind?” She almost didn’t want to ask, one hypothetical trip inside the mind of her teammate for the day had been more than enough.

Yang lay down on Weiss’ bed, making herself thoroughly at home as if she had every intention to be there at a later date with an entirely different context. “Don’t worry Blake, all we come out, in the end.”

Blake opened her book and although it was a damn good book, she would be willing to bet it wouldn’t be half as entertaining as whatever Yang had planned in that head of hers…she would have to buy some popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took 84 years didn't it? 
> 
> I'm sorry these updates are few and far between, I try but this story requires a certain mood to write. The next chapter is very close to done so I'll try not to drag my feet on the upload.
> 
> Untill next time. : )


End file.
